Daybreak
by Sakamoto Ayumi
Summary: A nouveau, j’usai de sublimation. Je ne viendrai plus hanter son sommeil. Jamais." POV Edward. On ne sait que trop bien ce que Bella a ressenti lors de sa rupture avec le vampire. Mais qu'en est-il de lui ?


Daybreak

**Chapitre 1 : fin**

Tout en évitant mon regard, Bella m'envoya l'appareil photo qu'elle avait eu comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Je cadrai soigneusement les deux personnes au milieu de l'écran : Charlie, avachi sur le divan, et Bella, posée contre l'accoudoir. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater comme elle était belle, malgré l'air détaché qu'elle prenait face à moi et qui m'aurait donné des nausées, si j'avais pu en avoir. Son père avait maintenant la tête posée sur l'accoudoir. Je soupirai mentalement, puis ordonnai dans un murmure :

« Souris, Bella. »

Elle ne pouvait pas encore savoir le double sens que prenaient mes paroles. Mais elle serait mise au courant bien assez tôt à mon goût. Bella me retourna plus un rictus qu'un véritable sourire, et je compris que mon attitude vaguement froide ne servait en rien à la préparation de ce qui allait suivre. Il allait falloir que je lui dise. Et vite.

« A moi de vous tirer le portrait, les enfants. »

C'était Charlie, ses pensées trahissaient une gène presque risible d'être, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le centre de l'attention. Pour cela, Bella tenait vraisemblablement de lui. Je me levai, et dans un geste le plus humain que je pus, j'envoyai l'appareil directement dans la main de Charlie. Mon aimée vint se placer à côté de moi, tout en respectant une distance me rappelant vaguement celle des photos de l'ancien temps. J'eus la certitude qu'elle aussi voulait que tout soit terminé, et vite. Je lui avais fait une promesse, et comptait bien la tenir ; elle attendait seulement l'instant où je me déciderais enfin à lâcher prise.

De manière à la satisfaire, je me contentais de poser une main plus qu'évasive sur son épaule, à laquelle elle répondit par une poigne autour de ma taille. Je ne la regardai pas : je ne voulais pas voir ces yeux, ceux qui m'avaient regardé avec tant de fraîcheur depuis quelques temps. Cette pose étrange sauta même aux yeux du photographe attitré, qui ajouta pourtant :

« Souris, Bella. »

Le flash fut dense, et je sentis Bella se contracter un peu lorsqu'il jaillit. Puis aussi sec, je lui épargnait ma proximité gênante et ramenant mon bras glacé près de moi, et rejoignit ma place initiale : le fauteuil. Je suivis furtivement ma moitié du regard lorsqu'elle vint se rasseoir près de l'accoudoir du canapé, et vis qu'elle tremblait. Sa rage était-elle si intense envers moi qu'elle ne pouvait la cacher ? Notre contact avait pourtant été bref. Une fois encore, je me maudis de ne pouvoir lire en elle.

L'émission s'acheva dans le ton des musiques ridicules habituelles. Je me redressai, lentement.

- Il faut que j 'y aille, annonçai-je.

- A plus, répondit Charlie, l'esprit vite de trop rester devant l'écran plat.

Je m'engouffrai dans le petit couloir, sachant qu'elle me suivait. Sa politesse était intense, et ses attitudes pour ne pas se trahir devant son père et moi me semblaient presque réelles. Son respect me rendit d'autant plus haineux de ma personne.

Sortant sous une pluie habituellement battante, je lui épargnai de jouer la comédie plus longtemps. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, qui n'avait rien à voir, de près ou de loin, avec la soif. Si mon cœur avait battu, il m'aurait probablement lancé des suppliques immondes. Mais, bien évidemment, je les méritais. Alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, Bella s'arrêta sur le perron. Sa voix tremblait :

- Tu ne restes pas ? s'enquit-t-elle, probablement par pure politesse.

- Pas cette nuit.

A nouveau, j'usai de sublimation. Je ne viendrai plus hanter son sommeil. Jamais. Me retournant presque trop vite pour le rôle d'humain que je jouais, j'entrai dans ma voiture et démarrai en trombe. Je n'osai regarder derrière moi : elle n'avait même pas dû attendre que j'ai mis la clé dans le contact, ce que j'avais pourtant fait à ma propre vitesse, pour échapper à ma présence. La boule se fit plus présente encore, alors que je traversai une Forks qui me sembla désertique et morne.

Lorsque j'arrivai chez nous, je vis que seul le salon était éclairé. L'absence de deux d'entre nous pesait lourdement sur l'ambiance de toute la famille. Non pas qu'ils me reprochassent quoi que ce fut, mais Alice était un excellent préventif en cas de danger, et mettait un peu plus de vie dans la maison. Lorsque j'entrai, je remarquai qu'Emmet et Rosalie était absents, probablement partis chasser. Cette dernière affichait, depuis le 13 septembre, un air satisfait qui me poussait à des envies de démembrement infernales. Mon père, évidemment, finissait toujours par calmer le jeu avant que je ne lui saute à la gorge. Le monstre en moi sembla rire à ces souvenirs douloureux, mais je le chassai de mon esprit : inutile qu'il revienne me saluer à un moment pareil.

L'habitation était silencieuse. J'entendis mon père dans son bureau : il pensait aux derniers préparatifs de notre départ. Qui serait pour très bientôt. Esmée, ma mère, s'inquiétait pour moi. Comme à son habitude, des pensées aimantes l'animait, et la boule sembla doucement se rétracter. J'eus envie d'écouter ses réflexions pendant toute la nuit, mais ç'aurait été comme trouver une échappatoire : tout ce qui se passait était de ma faute, et je n'avais pas le droit de tenter de me soustraire à une culpabilité que je méritais.

La nuit fut longue. Par mégarde, j'écoutai le clair de lune, alors que le fameux croissant blême filtrait à travers la baie vitrée de ma chambre. La boule revint, plus présente que jamais, et je montai le son. Rosalie et Emmet rentrèrent, mais aucun d'eux ne tenta de me déranger. Il m'arriva un instant à la pensée que nous étions comme en deuil. Toute une période s'achevait, et nous ne pourrions revenir avant bien des décennies. Tout cela par ma faute. Mes yeux brûlèrent, mais je ne pouvais pas pleurer. Après tout, je n'étais qu'un monstre, et ce mot m'arracha un rictus, tandis que la bête en moi s'animait.

Je fus au lycée bien avant tout le monde. Je devais me préparer mentalement : même pour une créature sans âme comme moi, cette journée allait être difficile. La boule dans ma gorge ne s'était pas résorbée au cours de la nuit, et je n'avais pas réussi à domestiquer assez mon esprit pour l'empêcher de voguer vers _elle. _Combien de temps cela allait-il durer ?

Toute la matinée, apparemment. Alors je j'accompagnai Bella en silence comme à mon devoir, ce que je parvins à identifier comme une pure peine s'était emparée de moi et ne daignait pas me laisser un instant de répit. Parfait ! je faisais ainsi pénitence de tout le mal que j'avais pu lui faire. Je l'observai peu, mais remarquai que son visage avait perdu couleur et vie. La répugnais-je désormais à ce point ? En cours de français, j'ouvris la bouche pour lui souffler une réponse que je connaissais par cœur sur Lady Capulet. Quelle ironie que nous dûmes étudier _Roméo et Juliette_ à cette période ! Mon regard s'attarda sur mon propre reflet à ses côtés. Mes yeux étaient un abîme sans fond. Depuis combien de semaines n'avais-je chassé ? _Son_ odeur me torturait, mais j'y voyais encore un moyen d'expier mes péchés, alors je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de me nourrir. Un instant, je songeai à la tuer une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle serait à moi pour l'éternité. Le monstre en moi sembla rugir de plaisir. Comme au premier jour de notre rencontre, j'échafaudai des plans, mais me résout à l'épargner : jamais je n'aurais pu lever la main sur elle. Alors je tentai d'imprimer, dans un esprit trop soucieux d'oublier, notre image qui se reflétait dans les glaces de la salle de classe, et son parfum floral que je laissai librement entrer dans mes narines, respirant à pleins poumons.

Au repas, Bella laissa circuler son nouvel appareil parmi ses amis. J'avais, par habitude, commandé pour elle, mais elle ne daigna pas toucher à son plateau. Etait-ce donc mon seul contact qu'elle ne pouvait supporter ? Son visage morne me sembla agressif, comme s'il m'était entièrement destiné…ce qui était probablement le cas. Je cherchai des réponses dans les esprits de ses amis, mais ils étaient tous bien trop occupés à faire joujou pour penser à s'occuper d'elle. Je fulminai. Mais peut-être était-ce seulement le fait qu'il y ait trop de photos de moi qui l'incommodait. Il faudrait que je pense à régler cela rapidement.

La journée fut aussi lente qu'insupportable. La boule me sembla peser des tonnes lorsque je regardai Bella s'éloigner à bord de sa Chevrolet. Regagnant ma voiture, j'ignorai sagement Rosalie et Emmet, ce dernier très agacé par mes silences. Pendant le trajet du retour, je m'accordai aux pensées superficielles de Rosalie, qui me changèrent quelque peu les idées. Arrivés à la maison, j'entendis que mon père désirait me parler. Aussitôt, je fus dans son bureau. Il s'attarda un instant sur son livre avant de s'intéresser à moi. Malheureusement, ses pensées étaient soigneusement tournées vers tout autre chose que notre conversation. A force de les espionner, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'ils développent ce genre de parade. Mais cela ne signifiait qu'une chose pour moi : le moment était venu. Il prit la parole, d'une voix douce, comme un père qui voudrait rassurer un enfant effrayé :

- Il est temps, mon fils. Mon préavis se termine demain soir, et nous n'attendrons pas.

- Bien, ma voix s'était faite murmure, sans que je l'eusse prévu.

- Nous n'irons pas chez les Denali. Si tu souhaites t'y rendre, tu sais que tu y es plus que bienvenu. Je les ai prévenus.

- Non. J'ai prévu d'aller ailleurs.

- Parfait. Je les appellerai une fois à destination pour annuler. Je suppose que tu ne nous accompagneras pas à Los Angleles.

C'était une affirmation des plus ironiques. Je fis non de la tête. Etrangement, j'étais épuisé, les forces m'avaient quittées. Ainsi, demain serait le grand jour. Me détournant de ma dépression naissante, il me proposa d'aller chasser. Je refusai, et il n'insista pas, me recommandant seulement d'être prudent. Le monstre ricana.

Le jour arriva beaucoup plus vite que les milliards qui avaient précédé. Et s'écoula encore plus vite. La fin de l'après-midi me menaçait¸tiraillant mes entrailles, asséchant ma gorge déjà parcheminée de trop d'abstinence. La boule me signala douloureusement sa présence. J'avais prévenu ma famille, et les vis disparaître alors que je _la_ raccompagnai jusqu'à sa voiture. Je respirai un grand coup, avant qu'elle ne se dérobe à moi :

- Ca t'ennuie si je passe chez toi ce soir ?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle, aussi lointaine que je l'avais redouté. Mes entrailles se tordirent de plus belle.

- Tout de suite ? insistai-je, désireux que cela se finisse le plus vite possible.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je dois poster une lettre à Renée, je te retrouve là-bas.

Contemplant un instant la lettre, je compris : les photos. Devant faire disparaître toutes les preuves, je m'en emparait : trop vite pour un humain. J'étais trahi, mais Bella ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Je ne supportais plus sa présence. Ma voix se fit à nouveau murmure :

- Je m'en charge, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'être chez toi le premier.

Je tentai un sourire, mais m'y accordai mal, tant la douleur fulgurait dans mon corps.

- A ta guise.

Une réponse simple, qui me permettait de fuir, comme un couard, loin d'elle. Refermant la portière, je courus presque, pour un humain, jusqu'à ma Volvo. Elle était alors un refuge inespéré. Je contemplai quelques minutes l'enveloppe. Aucun doute : elle contenait probablement les photos prises deux jours auparavant. Je la fourrai dans la poche intérieur de ma veste, m'excusant mentalement auprès de Renée qui n'aurait jamais de nouvelles de sa fille. Bella me maudirait, mais je le méritais, et même plus que ça.

Dans un crissement de pneus, je me garai. Evidemment, elle n'était pas arrivée. Pas encore. Quelques minutes de répit pour quelques secondes d'horreur. La boule de ma gorge se rappela à mon douloureux souvenir. Je n'arrivai pas à savoir quelle serait la meilleure manière, où, comment le lui dire. Mais ce qui m'effrayait le plus était le soulagement que je savais inscrit sur son visage lorsque je lui dirais. Cette unique expression qui réduirait mon monde en cendres. Je m'agitai dans la voiture, et le froissement de la lettre adressée à Renée me rappela que toutes les preuves devaient disparaître. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui laisser de photos de moi, car je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle oserait les brûler, et l'imaginer me faisait plus que mal. A toute vitesse, je grimpai par la fenêtre de sa chambre et arpentai la pièce à la recherche des clichés. Et je les trouvai, bien rangés dans un des albums photo de son anniversaire. Malgré tout, elle avait conservé les miens. Je les rangeai rapidement avec le courrier volé et récupérai le cd que je lui avais moi-même offert. Je fus surpris qu'il se trouvât toujours dans son lecteur. Elle n'en avait probablement pas eu besoin depuis quelques temps…

J'entendis alors la Chevrolet tourner à l'angle de la rue. Me ressaisissant, je regagnai ma voiture et y demeurai, entrailles tordues, en attendant qu'elle termine de se garer. Je fus à ses côtés alors qu'elle sortait de son véhicule, et son odeur me frappa comme une gifle. Mes yeux brûlèrent à nouveau, mais ce corps maudit ne souffrirai aucune larme, de quoi assurer ma couverture. La boule m'envoya un signe lorsque je déglutis le venin qui m'était venu à la bouche. Maintenant encore, j'avais peur de la tuer. Je la débarrassai de son sac, pour mieux le reposer sur la banquette, ce qui lui arracha un minuscule hoquet de surprise, inaudible pour d'autres oreilles, peut être même pour les siennes. Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière. J'annonçai : « Viens te promener avec moi. » tout en saisissant sa main, bien trop raide à mon goût. Mes yeux papillonnèrent un instant, mais ils restèrent secs comme ce cœur qui ne palpitait plus dans ma poitrine. Je la conduisis dans un endroit calme, un endroit duquel personne ne me verrait fuir à toute jambes. J'étais engourdi, mes membres refusaient de se plier à ma raison, et la faim se faisait trop présente près d'elle. Mais je ne perdrais pas pied, car la boule me ramenait toujours à moi. Lorsque je fus satisfait de la distance, tout en restant près de chez elle, pour ne pas l'abandonner à sa maladresse dans les bois, je m'arrêtai, puis me plaçai contre un tronc d'arbre, à bonne distance d'elle. Inconsciemment, peut être espérais-je ne pas voir son visage satisfait lorsque je lui avouerais…Le silence qui se dégageait d'elle m'étouffa comme un brasier. Pourtant elle me parla, sans aménité :

- Allons-y, discutons.

- Nous partons, Bella.

Evidemment, aucune surprise, aucune peine ne se dégageait d'elle. Je fus heureux d'être à bonne distance, car la douleur me vrilla. Ces mots, j'avais dû les arracher à mon corps. J'avais pris une grande respiration qui m'aurait fait hurler tant elle était empreinte de son parfum.

- Pourquoi maintenant, reprit-elle, encore un an et…

- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser finir. Il fallait que je termine, ou j'allais m'écrouler devant elle.

- Il est grand temps Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà que trop attardés à Forks. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain…

Mon ton était resté égal, mais mes yeux refusaient de se fixer sur elle. Je regardai au loin, vers le ciel, comme attendant un miracle qui me résoudrait à cet acte. Mais c'était écrit, je lui avais promis. Elle posa un regard plein de questions sur mon visage, mais je ne pus tourner qu'un instant mes pupilles vers elle, renflouant cette douleur qui menaçait de me submerger à chaque seconde. Puis son visage changea d'expression, de couleur, et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux, se glacèrent. Elle me désarçonna, et les miens se flouèrent de plus belle. Sa voix se perdit dans la brise :

- Quand tu dis nous…

- Je parle de moi et des miens.

Je l'attendais, ce visage serein, mais il ne vint pas. J'avais soigneusement articulé, torture qui m'arrachait des suffocations qu'elle ne pouvait entendre. Le silence se fit. J'arrêtai de respirer, conscient qu'elle entendrait mon souffle heurté. Une nouvelle vague de fraîcheur passa entre nous, comme un fossé infranchissable.

- D'accord. Je viens aussi.

- Impossible, Bella. Notre destination…n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

Je sentis que je perdais pied. La conversation ne tournait pas comme je l'imaginais. A la souffrance s'ajouta un malaise étrange. En plus de quatre-vingt ans, c'était la première fois que je perdais le fil. Elle me toisait avec terreur maintenant. Et dans son regard, je compris. Je compris que je n'avais rien compris. Je compris que son attitude ne tenait rien de la haine que je lui avais attribuée. Chacun de mes gestes avait été mal interprété, chacune de mes paroles avait soulevé en elle des idées qui n'étaient pas ce qu'elles auraient dû être. Malgré tout, malgré moi, elle m'aimait, et elle voulait tout quitter pour moi. Mes entrailles se fendirent en deux. Je me voûtai. Une de mes mains faillit s'attarder sur mon visage, mais je restai stoïque. Je ne devais pas flancher. Le résultat restait le même. Je restais un danger pour elle.

- Quelque soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place.

- Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella.

Ces mots, je les avais prononcés des dizaines fois, je les connaissais par cœur, jusqu'au ton que je devais prendre.

- Ne soit pas idiot. Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie.

Voilà qu'elle adoptait un ton suppliant. Je faillis céder, mais ma voix se fit dure. Le monstre à l'intérieur de moi devait avoir pris les commandes.

- Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi.

Non, mon univers n'était pas fait pour quelqu'un d'aussi bon que toi, Bella. Et il ne le serait jamais.

- Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout !

- En effet. Il est juste arrivé ce qui devait tôt ou tard arriver.

Je me sentais désespérément satisfait.

- Tu as juré ! A Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais…

- Mais Bella, j'aurais voulu ne jamais te le jurer.

- Tant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi.

La réplique avait été cinglante. Je voulais que ça se termine. Maintenant. Je ne voulais plus voir ma propre douleur se refléter et s'accorder si bien dans ses yeux.

- Non ! C'est à cause de mon âme, hein ? Carlisle m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Prends-moi mon âme. Je m'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée.

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais enfin une excuse valable, et c'était elle, mon bourreau, qui me l'offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Mes yeux brûlèrent encore plus, si c'était possible, alors que je frémis. Je devais sortir de sa vie, je devais la soulager de ma présence, du danger qui pesait sur elle comme une épée de Damoclès, et qui, un jour, se jouerait de moi pour mieux me la voler. Comment refuser d'utiliser ses propres idées contre elle ? Je fermai les yeux pour mieux entrer dans le rôle qui m'incombait. Lorsque je relevai les yeux vers elle, il n'y avait pas plus une trace de peine. Je la confinai à l'intérieur de moi, comme une nouvelle bête furieuse.

- Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella.

- Tu…me…quittes ?

Pas ces accents, Bella. Mon regard se glaça encore. Toute la rage que j'avais contre moi, je la transmettait à mon regard. J'espérai tant l'éloigner de moi, qu'elle puisse enfin vivre une vie normale. Qu'elle comprenne que je n'étais qu'un attracteur de dangers pour elle, que jamais je ne pourrais satisfaire ses désirs. Le mot fatidique sortit, comme invité par sa question, mais je ne réalisais pas :

- Oui.

Elle me scruta, et je m'efforçai de demeurer de pierre. Au fond, je n'étais que ça, une gargouille, sans cœur ni âme. Ma haine envers moi-même grandit encore, prenant l'avenant sur la douleur qui déchirait mon corps. Des phrases me venaient, que j'étais loin de penser, mais qui s'accordaient si bien avec la conversation qu'elles me semblaient naturelles.

- Ca change tout. dit-elle, complètement désorientée.

Avais-je eu tord ? Allais-je voir apparaître ce visage serein dont j'avais tellement peur ? Ces répliques sans queue ni tête commençaient à me perdre, moi aussi. Je devais trancher, m'achever. Je mis toute ma force pour prononcer ces mots, qui s'adressèrent plus aux arbres qu'à elle. Ma voix tremblait, mais ses sens ne s'en rendraient pas compte.

- Naturellement, une part de moi continuera à t'aimer. En quelque sorte. Mais je suis las…de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas humain.

Puis je pris la force de revenir à elle. Son odeur, ses yeux, tout m'émerveilla. Je tentai d'inscrire à nouveau cette image dans mon esprit, car elle serait, à jamais, la dernière que je garderai d'elle.

- J'ai longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. J'en suis désolé.

- Arrête. Ne fais pas ça.

Sans lire son esprit, je voyais qu'elle réalisait à son tour. Qu'elle savait. Je ne voulais pas la voir brisée devant moi. Il ne fallait pas que ça dure, mais je ne pouvais l'abandonner. Je devais l'escorter avec toute la douceur et tout l'amour que j'avais pour elle jusqu'à sa nouvelle vie. Une vie sans moi.

- Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella.

- Si c'est…ce que tu souhaites.

Elle semblait se rasséréner à cette parole. Malgré tout cela, continuait-elle de m'aimer ?Je ne pouvais le croire. Contrôlant mon corps ravagé, j'acquiesçai. Je n'aurais jamais réussi à lui dire à voix haute.

- J'ai une dernière faveur à formuler, cependant. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander.

Alors, je tressaillis : son visage ressemblait tant au mien, par sa pâleur et la teneur de son regard ! Bella était morte. Et je venais de la tuer. Un acte qui aurait pu m'arracher un autre cri de souffrance. La boule se faisait plomb dans mon corps, et mes yeux suppliaient le ciel de leur accorder quelques larmes. Tout était fini. Jamais elle ne me pardonnerait. Jamais _je_ ne me pardonnerais d'avoir gravé cette expression sur son visage. Mais elle ne devait pas savoir. Aussi, je recomposai mon masque, celui que j'avais porté jusqu'au jour de notre rencontre.

- Tout ce que tu souhaites.

Bella, Bella ! Il n'était rien au monde que je ne souhaitais plus que de rester à tes côtés. Mais ton bonheur ne pouvait s'accorder au mien. Si j'avais mis longtemps à m'y résoudre, désormais j'en étais convaincu. Et que tu m'aimas avec autant d'abnégation ne faisait que me renforcer dans cette idée. Mais je savais que vous, les humains, êtes prompts aux actes irréfléchis. Car vous ne voyez pas loin, lorsque la douleur est là. Et je comprenais maintenant pourquoi.

- Pas d'acte téméraire ou stupide. Entendu ?

Non, tu avais une vie heureuse devant toi, et tu ne devais pas t'y arracher pour une amourette qui, au fond, n'avait pas d'avenir. Car je t'aimais, Bella, et à cette pensée, mon corps retrouva sa chaleur, je perdis la raideur, et la douleur s'apaisa. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte, je me résous une nouvelle fois à arborer mon visage impassible qui te faisais tant de peine. Tu ne devais pas savoir quelle lutte intérieure se tramait en moi. Je repris :

- C'est à Charlie que je pense, bien sûr. Il a besoin de toi…prends soin de toi. Pour lui.

Je doutais qu'elle voulût prendre soin d'elle pour moi, désormais.

- D'accord.

Une bouffée de soulagement me subjugua. J'aurais presque pu sourire franchement. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Je gorgeai mes yeux de chaque détail de sa personne, déterminé à les graver éternellement dans mon esprit. Ma peine serait – était – infinie, mais je ne voulais pas que ce fût le cas pour elle. Je tentai de la rassurer…ou bien de me rassurer, lorsque j'ajoutai :

- Rassure-toi, vous autres humains avez la mémoire courte. Le temps guérit les blessures de ceux qui appartiennent à votre espèce.

- Et la tienne ?

- Eh bien… je n'oublierai pas. Toutefois, ma…race se laisse facilement distraire.

Avait-elle parlé de ma peine, ou bien des miens ? Aurais-je été si transparent à ses yeux ? Je ne pouvais le croire. Je ne voulais pas lui infliger une double blessure. Elle oublierait, elle serait heureuse, se marierait, aurait des enfants…J'esquissai un sourire. C'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Mon existence se résumait à cela : vouloir son bonheur. Et son bonheur était loin, très loin de moi. La jugeant assez rassurée, je reculai et ajoutai :

- Voilà, c'est tout. Nous ne t'importunerons plus.

- Je ne reverrai pas Alice.

Sa voix s'était faîte courant d'air. J'osai tout de même répondre.

- Non. Ils ne sont plus ici. Je suis resté pour te dire au revoir.

- Alice est déjà partie ?

- Elle aurait souhaité t'expliquer. Je l'ai persuadée qu'une rupture brutale valait mieux. Pour toi.

Son rythme cardiaque vint à mes oreilles. Il s'était affolé, si brutalement que je réalisai soudain qu'il avait dû se faire très lent et sourd pendant le reste de notre discussion. Je paniquai à l'intérieur, guettant une réaction inopinée, mais elle ne tomba ni ne chancela. Elle se tenait droite, sans bouger. Morte. Je ne pouvais me contenir d'avantage, alors je fis un autre pas, puis un autre.

- Adieu, Bella.

- Attends !

Son cri avait déchiré mon cœur. Mes yeux redevinrent brûlants, mais je m'approchai d'elle une dernière fois. Je pouvais lui accorder. Je pouvais _me_ l'accorder. La toucher une dernière fois. Garder le souvenir sensuel avec autres, rangés, au fond de ma mémoire. Je pris, doucement d'abord, puis fermement ses poignets qu'elle avait levé, et les repoussai vers son corps. Puis, réunissant tout mon courage, les lèvres pincées pour ne céder ni à la peine, ni à la soif, je lui baisai le front avec toute l'abnégation dont j'étais capable. Mais je m'en pouvais plus. Aussi lui murmurais-je quelques mots, puis, dans un instant qui me parut durer beaucoup trop longtemps, je disparus de sa vie.

Aussitôt, la douleur explosa.


End file.
